Coincidence
by Rubbish in the room
Summary: Ichigo was in responsibility of taking care of Grimmjow. As the exact opposite characteristics met, fights were almost a daily activities to both of them. What they didn't expect is where their fate will lead them to. Rated M for swearing and smut. YAOI.


**COINCIDENCE  
><strong>

**Hello all. It has been awhile since I update a story. My English is not really good so please bear with it. **

**As always, Bleach and characters not belong to me. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Warning: Swearing and this is a yaoi story, you should already know what will coming ahead.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Meeting<p>

Thursday, 7:10 a.m  
>The sound of running on the concrete floor of the hallway dominating the murmuring of students inside classes. As a lean and thin figure with orange spikes ran by, the said boy noticed the clock on one of the class' wall. Shit. He won't make it in time.<br>He sped up his speed and ran to the farthest of the hallway, where a room with a plate of 'class 2-1' was hanging. This was a weird arrangement of class position, he had wondered countless time shouldn't the first class in the most strategic, and easily reachable place? let's say the first room on the hallway? He stopped full force and almost fell face down on the floor due to his sudden brake. Taking gulp after gulp of air and brushing away his sweat, he slid open the door, ready to be lectured about his punctuality by his art teacher. Byakuya Kuchiki, most well known for nagging and pointing out disciplinary. That's what you get from a teacher with well up bringing in a wealthy and influential family. Once someone asked about why a successor of most well known art museum come to this shabby building at an outskirt town to become a teacher, he simply answered 'it's amusing' with a straight face. Highly not amused.

He had ready to bow down and apologize, but immediately noticed the hair color of black long silky hair of his art teacher replaced by white and longer hair. His homeroom teacher, Ukitake Jushiro. His feeling from being worry of his punishment became panic. Was there a problem happened in class? Well he is the student representative in the class, he will have to deal with all the problem caused by his stupid classmates.

Ukitake realized his presence and walked towards him with a wide smile. Okay. So nothing happened. Thank goodness because this will surely kill him if Keigo, his classmate -well, friend actually- made another ruckus about jumping out of the window which is only two levels because Mizuiro, another classmate and friend, ignored him when he talks. Geez. Of course they ignored him because he is an idiot. But not for Ukitake, as a good teacher he is, he didn't give punishment for their ignorance. Instead, he reprimanded the whole class for two hours after school ended. Two. Hours. Remembering that made him want to punch the guy who was the cause of all those in the nose.

Ukitake placed a palm on his shoulder and he was brought back to current situation. "I'm terribly sorry for being late, sir" he said as his head bow down to signature his sincerity.

"ah, it's okay Kurosaki-san. Just the time I need you". Ukitake lead him to the front center of the class where Ukitake had been and noticed a rather tall being there, watching him. Before he can make any move to take in the person's appearance, Ukitake swished him to face his classmates and cheerfully said, "and so, Kurosaki-san on the responsibility as a student representative will be helping Jaegerjaques-san for his need during the school to help him familiarize the life in Karakura High School". He doubted that the teacher might actually recited it over and over again to deliver in such a smooth sentence.

He had no problem at all in showing around the school for the new student. He is the class representative, it's his job. This is not the first student he needed to guide. He had guided two new transfer students and currently being too comfortable in the class, Renji and Rukia. Renji, being an associable person he is, easily found his stand in the class and Rukia, being the petite girl and constant nagging about whatever, is accepted rather too easy because of her good sense of humour. It was like a flick of salt on the little finger to guide both of them and it was rather fun too, too much even. That's why they became rather close friends.

"So I will leave everything to you" Ukitake said softly to him and he nodded before Ukitake faced the whole class again "now, I also come to inform you all that Kuchiki sensei is having some circumstances so he can't be with you right now," all of the class' faces brighten up except certain someone who still new in here, the so called Jaegerjaques-san, before all of them ceased to disappointing, grunting, whining, yelling, and crying -sure as hell it was Keigo- after Ukitake continued his announcement, "so I hope you all can self-study to prepare for next week where Kuchiki sensei will be back with a test" and left the class where all enraged animals are currently residing.

He shook his head and sighed before facing the 'new animal' which the person will surely be after two months in this zoo. His eyes widen while he took in the view before him. Blue. Blue. Blue.  
>Blue hair, blue eyes, and.. Blue tattoo? Well, not blue but teal but seriously, under his eyes? Won't it hurts like hell?<br>Well he can't comment on that seeing he never have a thought on having a tattoo. He spread out a hand to have a friendly introduction, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki".  
>As the other clasped their palm together for a hand shake, he studied his entire appearance. Tall, muscular, long legs, broad shoulders and.. a grin. All of him screamed rebellious and.. dangerous.<p>

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, nice to meet you, berry".

Thursday, 6:57 a.m  
>This must be the most humiliating moment in entire life of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Walking into a worn down school seems like not worse enough, he had to study for almost a year in this small, dirty and reek of sweat class. You might think it's not so humiliating as he thought, but nothing can describe more for a rich and pampered heir of top sport shoes company in Germany. As he stepped into the room, he winced when he saw one of his future classmate was bawling and running toward one of the window while three other people were holding the boy, preventing him to do anything he were about to do.<p>

So, he had to spend the year in this class full of weirdo and that idiot? He started to regret his decision to come and study at Karakura town. At first he was delighted to see the quiet and clean neighborhood. No matter how a rich and sport person he is, he craves for quiet and calm life. Okay, not when this building came into view.  
>This school must had struggled to survive since Showa period (1926-1989) and had never met anything called reconstruction. He mentally screamed when he climb up the stairs to level two, it was so narrow that when he went up, no one could get down. Thank goodness he thought as it seemed there was a reconstruction as the inside of the building still looked clean and rather new. Classes seemed to be in good shape. Good. But on the next moment, all his hope crumbled when he reached class 2-1. This class was so different than the others. Dirty and smelly. He looked to his left where all other classes were and to the current class in front of him. Heaven and hell.<p>

"um.. Sir, may I ask why this class looks so.. different?" he asked curiously to his homeroom teacher on his right side.  
>Ukitake just smile and said, "oh yes, class 2-1 might be noisy than others but it will be fun."<br>"No, I meant umm.. why this class looks so worn down?"  
>"Ah! Really? They seem lively to me."<br>He mentally face-palmed. "Yes, even if I'm blind I can fucking clearly hear it" he mumbled. How could someone imply the students inside there were down when sure as hell they were as high as they were having party? He rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. Talking to this teacher will make him lose his mind. "I meant why is this class so much dirtier and darker than the others?" now he said it while still rubbing his temples. He didn't care about attitude anymore.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry as to tell you this class haven't repaired as the other classes did. But no worry! It will be repaired soon".<p>

And he was back to the current time, being asked to introduce himself in front of the class when that stupid idiot calmed down and all students back to their seats. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, from Germany". As he stood there waiting for responses, he heard some murmuring, especially the front corner left side where one of the two girls was eying him with seductive eyes and giggling, saying he was hot and stuff. He didn't need to feel proud or anything. He already accept his sexiness from the day he was born.

Then Ukitake asked the whole class if they have any question, the said girl raised hand and asked "Grimmjow-kun, do you have any girlfriend?" after that she ended with a wink. The class cheered and whistled while some booed.  
>He grinned as he scanned her figure. Long wavy blond hair, grey eyes and a mole her mouth. Sexy. That's all her face need to describe and it was emphasized by the size of her breasts. He grinned seductively and answered, "no, I don't have.."<br>Rangiku almost fainted as she saw his respond, "so, can I be yo-" before she can continue her sentence, he smirked and continued "because I'm gay". The whole class shocked and so was the girl. No, shock will be understatement, she fainted. No man ever rejected the almighty and goddess among goddess Rangiku Matsumoto ever with the excuse as a gay. Fuck, maybe a gay will even turn as straight as arrow when received the offer.

Ukitake cleared his throat to end the topic "This is the second time Jaegerjaques-kun come to Japan but it's his first time in Karakura, so he will need assistance. I hope you all will be kind enough to assist him and I want to point a person to lead him in the school".

"Che.. Ichigo will have another kid again" said a blond haired man with piano teeth. His forehead twitch as he heard the word. Who will become a kid to the fuck who he/she is? He is Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques. He wouldn't need a leader.

He turned to his right where Ukitake was currently standing and opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the door slid open. He watched the man on the door frame as he apologized to Ukitake and being brought to the front of the class. Bright orange spikes, blushes at his cheeks like he had sported around the building, lean body, thin but not too thin with muscles not too dominating and last, chocolate brown eyes. He didn't realize he was staring before Ukitake stand beside him and blocked his view of the person. "and so, Kurosaki-san on the responsibility as a student representative will be helping Jaegerjaques-san for his need during the school to help him familiarize the life in Karakura High School".

He took in the information and his brain processed the words. So this cute carrot boy will be baby sitting him huh? He grinned wide. He didn't care what caused the whole class to turned topsy-turvy after that. He was too occupied with his own thought. The carrot boy suddenly reach out a hand, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" he said. Ichigo. Hmph. Interesting.

He hold the amazingly rather soft hand and grinned, "Grimmhow Jaegerjaques, nice to meet you, berry" he watched as the other's eyes widen and then frowned.

Oh yes. This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank You<strong>

Rubbish in the room


End file.
